With advent of smart phones and mobile applications, image vectorization is gaining popularity these days. The image vectorization may be defined as conversion of raster graphics in an image to vector graphics. In an example, vectorization of an image may involve detecting/processing various image details like edges, and homogenous color regions in image. The vectorization may enable a user to select subsections present in a vectorized image. Thereafter, the user may perform desired operations on the selected subsections. One of the desired operations may be coloring of the subsections. In an example, the user may select a window from a vectorized image of his/her house and apply a color to the window to see how it appears in that particular color. Once an image is captured by a camera, the image may be processed using various image processing techniques, such as an edge detection technique, a line/specific-shape detection technique, and a region detection technique before converting into a reasonable vectorized image. Further, it may be possible that some of the images may not be vectorized up to a desired quality due to absence of required detail/orientation which enables the best possible vectorization. In such case the user may not be able to select the subsections, which are not vectorized, to perform the desired operation.